A wireless device can initially attempt to establish communication with a communication network through an access node or access point. One method of establishing communication with an access node is through an initial communication signal, such as an access probe. In interconnect calls (which are typically full-duplex communication) a call setup duration of several seconds is typically acceptable to users. For push-to-talk calls (which are typically half duplex communication) call setup duration is typically substantially shorter than for interconnect calls.